Sunny and 75
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: "Take me somewhere sunny and 75..." Will and Sonny are on an island getaway and manage to find the time to do something other than swim in the ocean. Somehow I don't think this is exactly what Joe Nichols had in mind for his song 'Sunny and 75'. Rated M. WilSon. Duh.


_**OKAY SO HOLD THE PHONE. How on earth did I never see that Will slapped Sonny's ass in the coffee shop?! I. Am. A. Failure. **_

_**But hey, it provided me a complete and total WilSon freak out, so that's been fun! **_

_**Anywho, Amy's idiotness aside… here's a little one-shot for my favorite pervs! ;) **_

_**I've had this plot bunny in my head since I heard Sunny and 75 by Joe Nichols. My whacked out brain automatically converts Sunny to Sonny to Sonny and Will to Sonny and Will doing inappropriate things to each other. BOOM. Story. **_

_**Hope you enjoy my lovelies! **_

_**WARNING: Boy sex ahead. And boy oh boy do I mean SEX. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL. I only possess an inappropriate imagination and a laptop to help fuel that fire.**_

_**xx**_

"_Take me somewhere sunny and 75…"_

_- Joe Nichols_

Will was in heaven. He had a drink in one hand and the other was laced through Sonny's tanned fingers.

They'd spent the past week in Aruba and he was damn certain he never wanted to leave.

Will set his drink down and turned to Sonny, "Time to flip or my pasty ass is gonna burn."

Sonny grinned, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Will pouted, "Not all of us are blessed with a beautiful olive complexion you jerk."

Sonny released Will's hand but grabbed it and turned it so the shiny new band glinted in the sun.

Will's heart swelled, "I can't believe you're mine for the rest of our lives."

Sonny cocked an eyebrow and held up his left hand, which was adorned with a matching ring, "You better believe it buddy, I'm not going anywhere."

Will sighed dreamily, "Lucky me.

Sonny laughed, "You're totally the girl if anybody asks."

Will flipped Sonny off and turned on to his stomach, readjusting his position on the beach chair.

Sonny climbed out of his chair and grabbed the sunscreen, squirted some in his palms and rested them on Will's back. Using firm stokes, Sonny smoothed the lotion out, taking his time and making sure every inch of Will's back was covered.

Will moaned obscenely and Sonny's cock instantly responded.

"Will, you make a sound like that again and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Tilting his head up, Will peeled one eye open and ran his gaze down the length of Sonny's body.

"Fancy a dip in the ocean my dear husband?"

Sonny caught the glimmer of mischief in Will's eye and he had a distinct feeling that they were going to be doing more than just swimming.

"That sounds perfect."

Offering Will his hand, Sonny eyed his husband with pure lust. His man was fucking sexy.

The blonde had completely transformed from a boy to all man. He'd become obsessed with the gym and had filled out to the point that Sonny had trouble keeping his hands off of him. Strong arms fed into shoulders and a seriously defined back that drove Sonny nuts. Especially since the majority of this vacation was spent sans shirt. Every step he took made the muscles ripple and move, displaying pure strength and power.

Will had also done some serious work on the front of his torso - six pack abs fed into Sonny's third favorite part of Wills body. The vee of his hips. And Will knew that it drove him crazy, so he always made sure to tug his trunks low on his hips.

And that vee led to Sonny's second favorite body part.

Will took Sonny's hand and boosted himself out of the chair.

Racing for the beach Will yelled, "Last one in has to do dishes for a month!"

Sonny took off after Will, his longer strides catching him up quickly. Hitting the crystal clear water a mere second before Will, Sonny dove into the ocean.

Coming up for air, Sonny turned to find a pouting Will standing on the beach with his arms crossed.

Sonny couldn't help but smile cheekily, "What's the matter babe?"

Will continued to pout, "No fair you cheated!"

Sonny laughed and splashed water in Will's direction, "How did I cheat if you're the one with the head start?!"

Will rolled his eyes, "You just did you big meanie."

Sonny grinned, "Oh I'm a big meanie?"

Will nodded emphatically, "Yes!"

Swimming towards Will, Sonny held his hand out, "Baby, I'm sorry. C'mere."

Will, foolishly, took Sonny's hand and was pulled into the water before he realized what was happening.

Will broke the surface, muttering curses and wiping the water from his eyes.

"You're such an asshole. Why did I marry you?"

Sonny smiled widely, "Cause you love me?"

Will waved dismissively, "No that's not it."

Sonny feigned hurt, "Ouch baby!"

Will grinned, "Oh fine! I suppose I do love you...sometimes."

Sonny leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Wills lips, murmuring "I love you" softly as he pulled away.

Will scanned the surrounding area and found it to be nearly empty, much to his delight.

He had some plans for his sexy husband. Plans that didn't include other people.

Just Will, Sonny and the open ocean.

Will swam a few strokes, heading in the opposite direction of the beach. Sonny followed, more than a little curious as to what Will had in mind.

Turning to face Sonny, Will swam backwards, giving his new husband a mischievous grin.

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "I know that look..."

Will bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes, attempting to look innocent, "What look?"

"That 'I'm about to say something just on the wrong side of crazy but you're gonna do it anyways cause you love me' look."

"Wanna fuck me in the ocean?"

Sonny grinned, "Whomp there it is."

"Did you seriously just quote pitch perfect after I asked you to fuck me?"

Sonny swam closer to Will, "And if I did?"

Will bit his lip and smirked, "Depends, you still gonna do me in the ocean?"

Sonny nodded slowly, "Absolutely."

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny, "Then I couldn't give a shit. You could quote veggie tales for all I care. As long as I'm still getting some I'm happy."

Sonny grinned and captured Will's mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue teased the seam of his lover's lips before slipping inside to tangle with the blonde boy's. Will moaned loudly as Sonny's teeth nibbled on his lower lip.

"MmmmfuckmeSonny." Will mumbled, unable to remain silent.

Sonny pressed one last quick kiss to Will's lips before pulling away.

Will stuck his lower lip out and pouted; clearly he still had an agenda with Sonny's mouth.

Sonny had other plans as his lips trailed down the side of Will's neck, tasting the sweat and salt of the ocean on his husband's tanned skin.

Will's fingers drug through Sonny's dark hair, tangling and teasing the wet mane.

Moving lower, Sonny latched his teeth at the base of Will's neck. Will wouldn't ever admit it, but a little pain got him off. Something Sonny had easily picked up over their years together.

The first time he dug his teeth into Will's thigh the boy came instantly. Sonny was completely aroused and Will was completely mortified.

Will whimpered quietly and Sonny knew he had a little more to go before it hit that point that Will craved.

Letting up, Sonny soothed his tongue over the indented skin. Pressing a soft kiss to the still tender area, Sonny moved to the other side of Will's collarbone.

Will's sharp intake of breath indicated to Sonny that he was fully expecting the same treatment to the other side.

Sonny decided to keep Will guessing, instead choosing to press light kisses along the line of Will's neck.

Will mumbled something and Sonny pulled away, "What did you say babe?"

Red cheeks darkened further, "I said, harder."

Sonny resumed his activities and followed Will's request, sucking harder and leaving faint bruises up and down the slope of Wills neck.

Will groaned, "Sonny, please."

Sonny knew what Will was asking, but he wanted him to say it.

Continuing to nibble and tease the flesh lightly, Sonny ignored Will's pleas.

"Sonny!"

"Yeah babe?"

Will's cheeks were bright red, a mixture of the hot sun and embarrassment, "You know."

Sonny arched an eyebrow, "I know what?"

Will groaned loudly, thankful that no one was close as he leaned in to whisper, "Make it hurt."

Sonny didn't respond, choosing to let his actions speak louder than words. He trailed a hand down Will's defined torso, stopping briefly to tug sharply on Will's nipples.

Will gasped in surprise and pleasure as Sonny's touch dove below the surface and paused at the waistband of his trucks.

Whimpering softly, Will knew better than to demand that his husband touch him.

Sonny trailed his fingers along the sharp hipbones, waiting for Will's whispered pleas.

"Sonny, please. Touch me."

Taking pity on the blonde, Sonny glanced around one last time to assure they were _semi-alone_ before he reached into the shorts and wrapped his hand around Will's erection.

Hissing in pleasure, Will's head fell back and Sonny bit back a laugh, "Jesus babe, maybe not so obvious. I think everyone on the beach knows that I just grabbed your dick."

"Fuck em, just don't stop."

Using the water to his advantage, Sonny gripped Will tightly in his palm and moved his hand up and down the shaft rapidly.

"Unff fuck Sonny. So good."

Sonny leaned in, taking aim at one of the only untouched spots on Will's neck. His teeth grazed the area softly and Will whimpered loudly, wanting more.

Reading the signs from Will's body, Sonny tightened his grip on the base of Will's cock.

Will groaned in frustration as his orgasm was shut down before he could get any relief.

Sonny chuckled as he stroked Will lazily, "Not just yet handsome. You're gonna come when I say so."

Will nodded, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Focusing on all the sensations; Sonny's warm hand wrapped around his cock, the cool ocean water surrounding his body, the blistering sun beating down on his back and the soft flicks of Sonny's tongue to his neck.

Suddenly, the soft flicks were gone and replaced with a sharp pain brought on by Sonny's teeth. Will moaned obscenely as the jolt of pain rushed straight to his cock. Thrusting against Sonny's fist, Will fought his desire to come immediately and focused on the pure pleasure thrumming through his veins.

Sonny upped his game, stroking Will faster and biting down harder. A loud cry fell from Will's lips, "I can't... Please Sonny."

Sonny's movements stopped suddenly and Will cried out again, frustration seeping through every pore.

Will jumped as Sonny resumed slowly jerking his cock.

Sonny grinned devilishly, "You're so fucking hard."

Will groaned, "You're. Such. An. Ass."

Removing his hand from Will's trunks, Sonny reached into his own board shorts.

Will's eyes zeroed in on the motion, watching his husband stroke his own cock was a total turn on.

Distracted from his state of denial, Will cleared his throat, "You uh, need any help?"

Sonny smirked and continued fisting his own erection, "Why? See something you like?"

Will bit his lip and nodded, reaching below the surface to join Sonny's movements.

Stepping closer, Will lined his hips up with Sonny's and groaned when the motion made their cocks bump.

Will reached around, sliding his hands into Sonny's trunks, cupping his husband's amazing ass.

Sonny let out a strangled laugh, "I swear, you don't even love me. It's just the ass."

Will grinned and thrust his hips, "You're damn right. It's all about the badonkadonk."

Groaning, Sonny lost himself in the sensation of his husband's touch and the feel of his own hand.

Gritting his teeth, Sonny whispered, "I can't hold on much longer Will."

Taking a page from Sonny's book, Will removed his hands and took a step back, stirring up the ocean floor with his movements.

Sonny whimpered in frustration, but didn't voice his objection. After all, he'd done the exact same thing to Will, moments ago.

"Turn for me babe."

Will followed Sonny's instructions with bated breath, eager to finally get Sonny inside him.

Sonny pulled Will close, his beautiful ass pressing deliciously against Sonny's hard cock. Both boys let out a moan at the contact.

Will hurriedly undid the tie at the front of his trunks and let them fall down to his feet.

_God, I hope the current doesn't whisk those away. That'd be awkward.  
_  
Mimicking Will's actions, nothing was between Sonny and taking his husband's sweet ass.

Sonny leaned forward lining up his cock with Will's hole. Attaching his lips to juncture of Will's shoulder and neck, Sonny whispered, "You ready for me?"

Will nodded, "Always."

Sonny, aware that it was gonna be a little unpleasant for Will to begin with due to the lack of stretching and lack of lube, breached Will slowly, inch by inch.

But Will pushed back suddenly, completely sheathing Sonny's cock in his tight ass. Ragged breaths told Sonny that he wanted that bite of pain, that he craved that twinge of discomfort.

Pain and pleasure staged a battle throughout Will's body, warring and making him lose all sense.

"For fuck's sake Sonny. MOVE."

Sonny arched a brow in defiance, if Will wanted hard, he was gonna get it.

Will whimpered as Sonny pulled out and slammed back in. The water provided more resistance than either was used to, forcing Sonny to put more power behind his thrusts.

Completely letting Will have it, Sonny continued with his brutal pace. Tasting the salt on Will's skin, Sonny licked a line up the side of Will's neck before anchoring his teeth in the sensitive tissue.

Will groaned loudly, "Yesssssss..."

Sonny reached a hand around to stroke Will's cock in time with his movements.

Will began babbling incoherently, so close to the edge.

"I can't... Please. Son. Need to..."

Beads of sweat mixed with the water droplets on Sonny's skin. He could tell Will wasn't going to last much longer. _And neither was he for that matter._

Sonny slowed the motion of his thrusts and instead focused on stroking Will. He ran a finger across the overstimulated head.

Will cursed loudly and made a splash as his hands slammed against the surface, an attempt to gather his rapidly fading control.

Sonny grabbed one of Will's hands and brought it to his cock.

"Get yourself off while I fuck you, okay baby?"

Will nodded frantically. His hand wrapped around the hard flesh and he swore his knees were going to give out. Each touch stole his breath.

"Don't come until I tell you."

Unable to even form words, Will nodded again.

Sonny drove his hips against Will and groaned as his cock buried deep in the tight ass. He knew that both of them were touches away from coming and didn't see any reason to prolong the sweet torture.

Grasping Will's hips tightly, Sonny pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of Will. He paused, letting Will adjust to the absence.

Three things happened at once;

One, Sonny snapped his hips forward with more power than he realized he possessed, forcing Will to open and accept his cock.

Two, his teeth clamped down on Will's sunburned shoulder, sending a rocket of pain through the blonde boy's body.

And finally, he practically growled the command, "Come for me Will. Now."

Will exploded.

The powerful sensations completely rocked his body, soul and mind.

Sonny followed in his husband's footsteps as soon as he felt it hit Will. His body tightened around Sonny's cock, triggering one of the most powerful orgasms Sonny had ever experienced.

Feeling the energy absolutely leave Will, Sonny drug them deeper, letting the buoyancy of the water do its job.

Nudging Will's shoulder, which was sporting a faint bruise outlined by teeth marks, Sonny needed some sort of confirmation that he hadn't killed his husband on their honeymoon.

"Will? You still with me babe?"

"Ngghhh."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. _At least he was alive._

Will turned his head, giving Sonny a weak smile, "I married a sex machine. I didn't think that it was humanly possible to come that hard."

Sonny chuckled, relieved that Will was still coherent, "Pretty hot, huh?"

Will snorted and reached down, finagling himself back into his swim trunks, "Just hot? Babe. That was fucking incredible."

Following his husband's lead, Sonny wrestled his board shorts back on, biting his lip as they brushed his still sensitive cock.

Will arched a brow, "Hurts so good?"

Sonny blushed and chose to stay silent.

Will shook his head with a smile and leaned over to press a kiss to Sonny's lips.

"C'mon handsome, let's go shower. We both have sand in places where sand shouldn't be."

Sonny grinned and began swimming towards the shore.

Will eyed the people on the beach, "Think they could tell?"

Nodding, Sonny fought back a smile, "Who knows? But if they could, they got one hell of a show."

Will blushed and buried his face in his hands, "Jesus Sonny."

Grinning, Sonny shoved Will towards the beach as the water level lowered.

Grabbing their stuff off the beach chairs, they duo made their way back to the seclusion of their room.

After a quick shower to rinse off the smell of sex and seaweed, the couple fell into bed. Both needing to recharge after their _ahem, activities_.

Facing each other, Sonny's gaze was drawn to his favorite part of Will.

His eyes.

The bright blue color completely captivated Sonny. They were so expressive and displayed each emotion he was feeling. The cobalt orbs truly were the windows to Will's soul. And right now all Sonny could see in those baby blues was pure, unrestrained love.

And he was gonna spend the rest of his life looking into them.

_Lucky me._

_**YAY FOR OCEAN SEX. Wheeeeee! Our boys are newlyweds... Who can blame them for getting it on anywhere they damn well please?! Not me. That's for sure!**__****_

_**I'm fairly certain I saw two people doing it in the ocean while I was on vacation and that's kind of where the direction of this little one shot came from.**__****_

_**I literally just had this idea as I'm writing this A/N. How would you people feel about a seven chapter story about their first week as newlyweds? It would, very obviously, be rated M. Ooh... Plot bunnies. When they strike, it's hard to let them go...**__****_

_**xx**__****_

_**Amy**__****_

_**P.S. Thanks for being awesome. Hmm... Am I as good for y'all's ego as you are for mine? Lol.**_

_**P.P.S. You know the drill y'all. Pretty please hit that lovely review button. **_


End file.
